


Blood Orange

by ozomin



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Character Study, Consensual Underage Sex, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, age gap, au where ash escapes golzine with blanca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozomin/pseuds/ozomin
Summary: The fruits of Barbados are sweet and tart and hidden beneath brambles. Ash claims Blanca as his alone and Blanca plucks Ash from the acidic soil below.
Relationships: Blanca/Ash Lynx
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Blood Orange

**Author's Note:**

> my hubris, enjoy~  
> I just wanted to write about them being in one of Blanca's retiree houses.

Ash barefoot is nearly silent on the outside veranda, a tiger shaded among the tendrils of the reaching curling fig trees and with claws just as sharp as the tongues on the shak shak trees that crowd the edge of the property. 

If Blanca were anyone else, they wouldn't see him coming. He sees Ash's rolled up jeans before he sees him, the thin ankles, the wet hem, he must be exploring around in the property again, the crowded brush and vine inlets, the stagnant pools and the red footed tortoises. 

Ash is pouting and the rest of him is also spotted with water, his white shirt smeared with dust and dirt, he tells Blanca he'd slipped into a pond reaching for a tortoise, he'd wandered back thoroughly miserable and sticky from the thick heat trapped beneath the branches. 

Blanca snorts, finally puts down the newspaper he's holding, folds it down neatly, deliberately. Ash's hand slips to his thigh, fingers smoothing the crease in his pants the same way Blanca smooths down the paper on the desk. 

Ash is sixteen and preens under the attention, preens like every bit the kitten Blanca calls him. 

Ash is sixteen and it's been three years since someone last touched him without his control. Blanca arming him so it would never happen again. 

The water is lukewarm, splashes against the cobalt patterned bath tile, solid squares of blocked out color and crescent blue moons, Ash is doling out his standard fair to Blanca beneath a flushed pout.

Like Ash sinking into the tub all the way to the chin, he swallows Blanca whole. He's the tiger, the lynx, teeth sunk deep to the artery of Blanca's throat. But Blanca isn't without his own hunter's knife, pressed to the bloodied fur. 

Ash is sixteen. Three years since he slid the silver pistol from beneath Golzine's pillow and pressed it between his sleeping eyes and shut his own. 

Three years since Blanca covered his tracks and pitied him too much to leave him behind. He'd find Ash shivering on the porch alone, wrapped in a blanket, facing each dry warm sunrise like his death were there coming on the horizon wrapped in an expensive black suit. 

Ash slides soapy hands and fingers up into Blanca's hair, pulling strands free from the tie in the back. Blanca allows himself to be pulled closer. Ash kisses Blanca's forehead as if in answer to prayer. 

As if absolving Blanca of his sins. Blanca's eyes slip shut. His hands braced at the edge of the tub tile, believes that Ash has given him promise to end him the same the way he'd ended Golzine, once he's older and slower and cannot keep up with him anymore, Blanca finds comfort in the idea that he will be given a merciful ending. 

Blanca smiles in relief, smiles against Ash's mouth. 

Ash had insisted upon the continual training, it was in his hands now. He was already deadly, but Blanca could make him untouchable. 

Ash is dragging water, with little to no consideration for the mess, onto Blanca's pants and the floor below when he clambers out of the tub and into Blanca's lap. He's completely sopping and Blanca's pants are ruined. Ash presses close, wet finger prints into the cotton short sleeves of Blanca's shirt. Blanca chuckles, hands coming up to steady him, snug against his hips. 

Blanca still finds Ash huddled to himself in the corner of the bathroom some mornings, trying his best to blend into with the pots of taro fronds, broad leaves his makeshift plates of armor. There is no amount of bodily control Blanca could teach him that could stop the night terrors. 

He should know. 

Blanca will sit with him on the tile, a gentle distance away and talk him through the bouts. 

"Why did you take me?" Ash will ask. "Aren't I damaged goods?" 

Blanca is still in the dim, "It doesn't mean you don't have value," he murmurs, soft. "you learn to cope." is all he says because he's never had the best bedside manner. He watches Ash take a few deep breaths, his chest rattling, before he unravels there against the wall. 

Blanca nears him like he would a feral kitten, holds up a hand as if giving Ash the opportunity to scent him. When Ash doesn't flinch away, Blanca brushes the back of his hand against his cheek. 

"Little kitten," he says, "breakfast is ready when you are." 

Ash directs one of Blanca's hands up to his face, kisses the bud of his palm with wet lips and murmurs, "I belong to you and you only." his voice as silky as the sun rays coming through the wide bathroom windows. 

"Don't get ahead of yourself kitten," he says, quiet, droplets from Ash's body are dripping back into the tub, disturbing the clumps of bubbles that smell of pomerac. "why, I belong to you too." 

Ash snorts, breaking the delicacy of the moment the way a bubble in the tub bursts. 

"Can't you just let me say what I want old man?" his lips are in a tight, if playful line. 

"Only when you listen to me, which--" Blanca cuts himself off seeing the way Ash's mouth smooths down into a pout. 

"I don't need your critique here too--I'm a good shot, I don't know what you're talking about," he says pulling at Blanca's earlobe with his teeth. 

"What you need to be is a great shot," Blanca says, sliding his hand between them and feeling Ash's breath choke against his ear. "Promise me?"

"I will," Ash says breathing against Blanca's throat, now completely relaxed in his hold. 

"Promise me, after I'm gone you'll do what you really want to do." 

"Shut up," Ash hums, "Don't talk like that," he slides his arms around Blanca's shoulders. "If that's what you want, maybe I'll go to Japan or something--I'll leave you alone on your deathbed." he says, rocking his hips back and forth in Blanca's hand, in Blanca's lap. "This is what I want." 

Blanca's laugh is a half sigh, "Ash,"

"I will, I will," his voice is shivering, hypnotic, "yes, yes, I will Sergei."

Ash comes dribbling over Blanca's knuckles, biting his lip hard enough to bleed. He's strung out in Blanca's lap, flushed chest and throat, reddened nipples and pink twitching cock between his thighs. 

He's unmarred and long and lean, growing like the trees outside the window whose vines flirt with the grass and tile below. He'll be just as unruly, just as uncontrollable in another few years time. 

"Good boy."


End file.
